Invisible
by Bestofrafa
Summary: Six months after "Judgment Day ", Gibbs has a strange dream about Shannon and Kelly who leads him to Jenny, that waits for him at the shore. My first Nc-17, tell me what do you think, Reviews are good.


**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Category: **NCIS

**Rate: **M, sex

**Genre: **Romance, Spiritual

**Shipper**: Jenny/Gibbs

**Summary:** My first NC-17 and English is not my mother language (I'm Brazilian). Six months after "Judgment Day ", Gibbs has a strange dream about Shannon, Kelly and Jenny. Reviews please tell me what you think .

**Invisible**

Six months had passed since the death of Jenny Shepard and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was still trying to deal with what had happened. Why she hadn't called him when she went out with Mike to that restaurant in the desert? The silver-haired let out a long sigh, rubbing his eyes and staring at his cup of coffee on his desk, in the agency. Empty. He threw the cup out and turned off the light from his desk, deciding it was time to go home, his team had already gone home over an hour.

Taking one last look to the catwalk where the former director used to get to watch her favorite team, and he imagined her there, with her red and soft hair down her back, to her chic clothes, but professional at the same time, her fabulous high-heel shoes and that smile he loved so much, raising an eyebrow as if expecting him to say something. Gibbs let a small smile appeared on his lips, wistful, and went to the elevator, thinking of taking a long shower and work on his boat.

When Gibbs opened his eyes, he squinted in confusion. He was standing in a forest, the trees almost blocking the light of the moon up there, shrouded by clouds. He started walking, running his hand through the tree trunks, when a voice called him. A voice he knew very well and hadn't heard in years.

"Jethro?"

Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment and then turned, holding his breath.

"Shannon... Kelly?"

There was a woman with red and straight hair, smiling at him. She had one hand on the shoulder of a smiling girl with brown hair and the same blue eyes of her father.

"Daddy!"

Kelly broke free of her mother and hugged him by his waist and Gibbs wrapped his arms around her, feeling a lump in his throat. Shannon approached Gibbs and she put her hand gently on his shoulder and Gibbs touched her hand.

"Jethro, there's someone who wants to meet with you."

Kelly looked up and smiled, taking her father's hand and pulling down a path.

"I'll take him to see her, mom."

"Wait... Kelly!" There was so much he wanted to ask to them.

But the little girl now led them toward a beach that was there, while Shannon waved at him, her eyes soft. When they stopped about ten feet from some rocks that were there on the beach, Gibbs turned to his daughter.

"Who will I meet?"

But she just smiled and pointed to the rocks.

"You shouldn't let her waiting for too long Daddy."

Gibbs took a few steps forward, and when he turned, Kelly was gone. Approaching the rocks, he saw a white figure, which ran from the place where it was going behind other stones that were there. Gibbs looked up and saw that the clouds in the dark, almost purple sky, were dissipating, giving way to the moon, which shone and reflected in the dark waters of the sea. When he came over the rocks, a light fragrance of flowers with a spicy touch invaded his system and he saw the figure rise from the white sand and stand in front of him. Gibbs swallowed. He couldn't say what shocked him most. Viewing Shannon Kelly smiling at him, or seeing Jenny Shepard, stopped in front of him, looking nervous.

"Jen?"

"Jethro?" She returned, with a nervous laugh.

He nodded, looking her up and down. She wore a white silk robe and slippers. Her hair was like the last time he saw her. Red with streak of blonde, soft, falling over her shoulders and green eyes shining, her lips with bright red lipstick, slightly parted.

"You're dead." He said in an affirmative tone. "I burned your house. We have another director." He didn't know why he was saying that at all.

"I... I know." Was all she said, with a sad little smile now. She leaned against one of the stones and Gibbs sat beside her, watching her.

"Why were you hiding?"

"Because I didn't want to meet with you." Gibbs arched an eyebrow at her, feeling his throat tight and trying to don't show how those words affected him. It was like stepping on the plane that day again, when she had left him with a coat and a letter. She looked down for a moment and then raised her head, staring at those blue eyes that were able to melt a glacier or freeze the fire.

"Jen?" He called in a low voice. "So why are we here? I can go." He stood up, but Jenny hugged him from behind and he stopped. Jenny had her head resting on his back and her lips made a trail of kisses from his spine, over the thin gray t-shirt he wore, up to his neck and stopping near his left ear. Gibbs let a small sigh escaped his lips as Jen's mouth kissed him there and whispered in his ear:

"I didn't want to meet with you, not wanting to hear the anger and disappointment you felt for me in my last days as director of NCIS." She paused, leaning her forehead on the back of his head, on his short gray hair, the strands tickling her, her voice as low as his. "Not when I haven't had the opportunity to finish the letter."

"What do you mean? Beyond the 'dear Jethro'?" He asked, still in that low and controlled voice. Gibbs tried to control himself, to don't turn her to him and kissed her there, hard. Her red lips returned to his ear and whispered:

"Dear Jethro, I'd always said you didn't fit in my five-point plans. The truth is that while I couldn't have my revenge against René Benoit, I would never be able to concentrate on other things, be all myself for you. I'd hoped that with his death, we might have a chance. Because I never stopped loving you, Paris never died. With love, your Jenny."

Gibbs turned to her, his hand going to her chin and lifting it, leaving her eyes at the same high as his own. A single tear ran down her face and Gibbs wiped it from the corner of her green eyes, with his other hand. Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment, trying to not thrill by her words. Jenny covered his hand that was still on her face with her and smiled slightly.

"But I think it doesn't matter, because now there is no way to reverse what happened six months ago, right?" Gibbs opened his blue eyes that sparkled and brought his face close to hers, his hot breath hitting her with every word he said:

"It was important to know what would be there. Because I love you too, Jenny Shepard." And his hand went up to her back, closing their bodies and his lips met hers.

"J - ethro..." Was all she managed to say over his lips. She put a hand to his neck, playing with his short hair, while their lips continued touching. She felt Gibbs's tongue touch her lips, asking for entrance and she allowed, letting their tongues fight for dominance, between moans. Gibbs let his hand traveled on her back, and then going to her side's hip and going up her thigh, squeezing it. Both drifted a bit to breathe, with flushed faces and Gibbs smirked. She was beautiful, with disheveled hair, swollen lips and flushed face.

"Doesn't matter if it's a dream. I'll make it for both of us eternal Jen." He murmured in her ear, making her shiver and smile while took two steps back so Gibbs had a vision of her entire body. She put her hands gently on her robe's band and untied it, letting her robe slip from her shoulders and fell in a puddle at her feet, revealing her in a pair of purple and black lacy lingerie. She gave him a sly smile, with now darker green eyes and she said:

"Seek me."

And she laughed, running towards the trees before the beach. Gibbs smiled, shaking his head and chasing her. Although it was early in the morning, the moonlight penetrated through the trees.

"Jen?" He could smell her spicy scent and caught a glimpse of red hair going behind a tree. He surprised her from behind, hitting her back into his chest and holding her wrists. She smiled in surprise.

"How did you find me so fast?" He gave her one of his grins.

"Well, you're not invisible Jen." Still in that position, he released her wrists and just turned her face, kissing her again. Soon his hands, calloused from his wooden boats, but soft at the same time, went down to her bare belly, stroking and pulling a moan from her. Jen turned to him, still under his touch and took her trembling hands in anxiety to the hem of the his shirt, up to and Gibbs helped her, raising his arms to draw and she threw it in a corner of the forest.

She ran her manicured fingernails on his chest, playing with the gray hairs that were there and scratching lightly, making him moan and whisper her name, gluing his lips to hers. Gibbs took his hand and went up to her breasts and stroked her over her purple satin bra, feeling the softness of her skin and Jen sighed under his touch, her lips descended from his mouth to his neck and giving him small bites there, making him shiver. Soon his hands were up the front beam of her purple bra, opening it and pulling out, his hands now in contact with her bare breasts, without any barrier, fondling them and squeezing them slightly.

"Jethro..." She groaned, burying her head in his neck, her nails going to his back and scratching hard, making him moan too. Jen dropped her hands to the hem of his jeans and he covered her hands with his, helping to rid him of his pants. Jen dropped her hands to the front of his underwear, squeezing him lightly making Gibbs squint hard and she continued touching him there, smiling.

"Jen..." He said in a warning tone, his hands going from her chest to her hips and he slipped her panties to the floor delicately, touching her lightly, feeling Jen ready and then he brought her into his arms while they lied on the ground covered with leaves that were there.

The two looked at each other for a moment, his blue eyes always tough, tender and the greens in passion, and he entered her, making both moan at the contact. Jenny buried her face in his neck again and Gibbs put a hand on her face, pulling away her redhead fringe and putting it behind her ear, while the other hand was holding her waist, holding her as they found their rhythm. Jenny kissed his neck and laced her fingers to his, which were on her face. He smiled, kissing her again and brought her face to his, so he could watch her when she came. She closed her eyes, feeling she was close and Gibbs took his lips to her ear, nibbling it lightly and said:

"Open your eyes Jen, I want to see you..."

And she opened it, as he touched his lips to hers one last time before they reached the climax. Jen, exhausted, laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, so accelerated as her own.

"Nine years, huh?" Was all he said, catching his breath and wrapping his arms around her body, leaving her closer to him as possible, protecting her from the breeze that blew in their sweaty bodies. She just nodded, with a smile.

"I've missed you, Jethro. I should have said it that day in MTAC."

"I've missed you too Jen. Now you know I love you?

"I know. I love you."

"You're not invisible Jen."

"I'm not Jethro."

She kissed his lips and he returned the kiss, before closing his eyes.

When Gibbs awoke in the morning, in the basement floor, he searched for coffee, thinking about the dream of Shannon and Kelly and then his daughter taking him to Jen and the things that they two made. And he noticed strands of red hair on his shirt, and when he lifted it, he saw light scratches on his chest. Gibbs let a laugh escape his lips. Was it real then? Because he would definitely wait for the next moon's night. He then prepared to go to work, keeping the hair with him. 

_I'm waiting for the moonlight_

_So I can find you in this perfect dream,_

_Don't think that you can hide there in the shadows,_

_Girl you're not invisible._

_Girl you're not invisible._

_You're all that I can see._

_And my heart, slows down._

**Jonas Brothers -Invisible**


End file.
